The systems described in the present application can be based on “Tire Pressure Monitoring Systems” (TPM systems) or systems of this type or be contained therein. Nowadays, motor vehicles are being increasingly equipped with systems of this type. The primary function of a TPM system is to measure the individual internal pressure of each tire in order to warn the driver of a vehicle about a sudden or creeping loss of pressure. To do this, a TPMS module, which can contain essentially a plurality of sensors (pressure sensor, acceleration sensor and temperature sensor), an RF transmitter and a power supply unit such as a battery, are located in each wheel in what are referred to as direct TPM systems.